LET ME KISS YOU
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Tittle: let me kiss you

Author: choi aiyu

pairing: wonkyu

cast: cho kyuhyun x choi siwon

other cast: kim ryeowook, lee sungmin (cuman )

Genre: comedi, romance, hurt

Length: oneshot

Summary: cho kyuhyun salah saeorang siswa perempuan di SM High School. Dia selalu mengejar-ngejar namja berbadan atletis bernama choi siwon. Tidak perduli secuek dan seketus apapun sikap dan ucapan siwon padanya, kyuhyun terus berusahan menjadi pacar cowok dingin itu. benarkah kyuhyun mengejar-ngejar siwon hanya karena badan atletis yang dimilikinya?

Warning: GS, typo(s), geje bin abal, super aneh.

HAPPY READING

Namaku cho kyuhyun, yeoja biasa yang begitu terobsesi dengan namja berbadan atletis. Dan kali ini aku telah menemukan yang aku cari. Seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis bernama choi siwon. Badannya yang atletis sempurna, dan senyumnya yang menawan membuatku begitu menginginkan namja itu. Yah, walaupun sangat susah untuk mendapatkan namja dingin itu tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. tekadku sudah bulat. Aku harus memiliki namja itu apapun rintangan yang harus aku tempuh aku pasti bisa membuat dia menjadi milikku. Karena aku telah menemukan yang aku cari selama ini.

"siwon oppa" aku mendekati dia yang tengah membaca buku diperpustakaan. Dia memang siswa pandai, rajin, dan juga merupakan ketua osis. Hobinya adalah membaca buku. Saat istirahat tempat yang selalu dia tuju adalah perpustakaan. Maka dari itu aku begitu mudah menemukannya.

"oppa,hari ini aku tetap suka kamu deh. jadi pacarku yaaah?" entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku mengatakan ini padanya. Aku tidak perduli jika dia merasa bosan atau bahkan marah.

"hyuhyun-ah" siwon oppa menghela nafasnya panjang. "kamu tidak ada bosan-bosannya bicara bodoh seperti ini ya?" katanya kemudian. Ucapannya memang setajam silet tapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"soalnya aku cinta banget sama oppa siiihh" jawabku sambil menggelayut mesra ditangannya.

"menyebalkan! Cerewet! Mengganggu! Pergi sana!" huuufth… kata-katanya memang sangat pedas seperti cabe. Kalo aku tidak begitu menginginkannya sudah aku bejek-bejek deh mukannya.

Tiba-tiba siwon oppa berdiri dan meninggalkan perpustakaan meninggalkan aku yang tengah memandanginya.

"whaa sadis, oppa kenapa meninggalkan aku. Tunggu oppa!" aku mengejarnya keluar perpustakaan, tapi kata-kataku diabaikannya begitu saja. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"sudahlah kyu, apa bagusnya sih cowo itu?" kudengar suara orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelingaku berkata padaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata disana ada dua sahabatku sungmin dan wooki.

"sudah dingin, sadis lagi. Yang bagus hanya prestasi dan badannya saja. tapi tidak sifatnya" kata sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih baik dari dia. Kamu juga cantik, pasti tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan cowok deh. Aku jamin itu" lanjut wooki kemudian tidak kalah sinisnya.

"aku tidak perduli dengan sikapnya. Karena yang aku incar itu badannya yang atletis sempurna milik siwon oppa, terlihat sangat sexy" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

Biarkan mereka berpikir aku bodoh atau aneh. Soalnya sebenarnya aku tidak hanya mengincar siwon oppa karena ketampanan dan kesexyan tubuhnya, tapi aku sebenarnya sudah menyukainya atau lebih tepatnya mencintai apa adanya siwon oppa.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Itu artinya sudah waktunya pulang kerumah. Rasanya setiap waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Kalo sudah saatnya pulang kan artinya tidak bisa bertemu siwon oppa lagi. Aku berjalan ke loker dengan tidak bersemangat untuk mengganti sepatuku. Setelah selesai aku berjalan pulang. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatianku saat aku melewati depan papan pengumuman. Disana ada sebuah info tentang contes 'best couple'. "coba aku bisa ikut dengan siwon oppa. Pasti kami akan menang. Aku cantik dan dia tampan. Badan atletisnya bisa menjadi daya tarik tersendiri" hahahahaha. Kataku lirih sedikit narsis. Tapi memang itu kenyataanya kan?

Ah, aku lupa kalo persediaan makan dirumah sudah habis. sebaiknya aku mampir kesupermarket dekat rumah. Kebetulan jam segini ada diskonan. Hehehehe maklum nasib tinggal sendiri harus irit, karena uang yang dikirim orangtua tidak begitu banyak. Orang tuaku memang tinggal di jepang. Kami bukan berasal dari keluarga miskin. Hanya saja mereka menyuruh anak sati-satunya yaitu aku untuk hidup mandiri, sendirian dengan uang pas-pasan yang dikirim padaku. Alasannya agar aku tidak boros menghambur-hamburkan uang. Maka dari itu demi kelangsungan hidupku aku harus super irit dengan membeli barang-barang serba diskonan.

Semua yang aku butuhkan sudah aku beli. Aku lihat ada paman dibagian minuman menawarkan kotak susu ukuran jumbo yang tinggal satu-satunya. Akupun berlari kearahnya dan mengambil kotak susu itu, tapi saat aku mau mengambilnya tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang juga mengambil susu itu.  
"hei, ini miliku" teriakku.

"aku duluan yang mengambilnya" kata suara itu yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi buatku.

"enak saja, aku yang lebih cepat mengambilnya" teriakku lagi tidak mau kalah dengannnya. Aku dongakan kepalaku untuk menatap orang itu. orang itu juga mendongakan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ternya orang yang dari tadi berebut susu denganku adalah siwon oppa. Dia juga sepertinya tidak kalah terkejutnya saat melihatku.

"siwon oppa, ko ada di tempat diskonan? Bukankan siwon oppa orang kaya" tanyaku dengan tampang masih sangat heran. Bukannya menjawab, tapi siwon oppa pergi begitu saja. orang itu benar-benar deh.

"kok kabur sih?" kataku setelah berhasil mengejarnya.

"suka-suka aku!" jawabnya. Masih saja ketus.

"tunggu! Apa ada masalah" tanyaku makin penasaran. Ku tarik tangannya agar dia berhenti dan menghadapku.

"bukun urusanmu kan?"

"kalau mau cerita nanti aku kasih ini deh"kataku menunjukan kotak susu yang diinginkannya.

"baiklah ini Karena kamu memaksaku" walaupun jual mahal akhirnya dia mau bercerita padaku. "sebenarnya aku tinggal sendiri, dan uang tabunganku dan uang kiriman dari appaku sudah aku habiskan untuk membeli alat fitnes terbaru. Jadi aku harus irit selama satu bulan ini" wooow dia benar-benar menjaga tubuhnya yang atletis itu dengan baik. bahkan rela hidup susah demi membeli alat fitnes. Makin membuatku cinta saja dengan badannya yang sexy itu, tentu saja dengan orangnnya juga. Aah aku ingat pengumuman tadi!

"oppa, mau ikutan contes best couple sama aku tidak?"

"HAH! Ngomong apa sih?" jawabnya tidak menunjukan minatnya sama sekali.

"kalau menang hadiahnya makan geratis selama satu bulan di kantin sekolah. Sepuasnya"

"IKUT" katanya mantap. Aku rasa dia benar-benar kesusahan, pikirku.

SKIP

Sudah hapir satu tahun aku mengenal siwon oppa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di orientasi siswa baru. Sejak pertama melihatnya aku sudah terpesona dengan tampangnya. Makin lama aku menjadi makin menyukainya. Tapi sampai sekarang sedikitpun dia tidak menunjukan perasaan apa-apa terhadapku. Mungkin contes best couple adalah jalan yang diberikan tuhan agar aku mendapatkannya.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku menghampiri siwon oppa yang sedang membaca buku diperpustakaan. Tidak seperti biasanya dia tidak menolakku. Sebenarnya ini demi lomba itus sih. Salah satu syarat dalam mengikuti contes best couple adalah menyerahkan foto mesra berdua. Dan aku meminta dia untuk berfoto denganku.

"yuk foto, senyum ya" perintahku.

"tunggu" tiba-tiba siwon oppa mengambil kameraku. Apa dia menolak untuk berfoto denanku? Pikirku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Siwon oppa berdiri kemudian menarik tanganku untuk ikut berdiri. Siwon oppa menempelkan pipinya ke pipiku saat mau memfoto. Ini membuatku kaget sehingga hasilnya wajahku terlihat sangat aneh.

"bwahahaha… tampanga macam apa ini?" siwon oppa tertawa sangat lebar. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tertawa selepas itu. tanganku tergerak menekan tombol kamera di HPku yang dari tadi aku pegang lalu memfotonya.

"yak! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" dia marah dan terkejut dengan tindakanku.

"baru kali ini aku melihat oppa tertawa seperti ini. terlihat lebih tampan."

"pokoknya hapus itu" kemudian dia membalik badan berjalan meninggalkanku dengan wajah yang memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

SKIP

Hari ini aku dan siwon oppa sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Dari hari ke hari sikapnya padaku berubah semakin baik. Dia bahkan sudah jarang membentak atau mengomeliku. Kemajuan yang sangat cepat bukan?

"kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kamu memilihku sebagai pasanganmu dicontes best couple?" tanyanya kemudian. Pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung. Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalo aku memilihnya karena sosoknya yang tampan dan atletis itu?

"karena aku suka sama oppa." Jawabku. Seperti biasa siwon oppa tidak merespon perkataanku. Sebenarnya sedih juga terus menerus seperti ini.

"lebih baik kita belajar pengakuan cinta saja" perintahnya.

SKIP

"kyuhyun-ah, aku malu dan tidak pernah mau mengatakannya, tapi selama ini sebenarnya aku selalu menyukaimu"

Bluuush…. Wajahku terasa panas. Pasti saat ini wajahku sudah merah padam. Padahal hanya latihan pengakuan cinta tapi aku begitu berdebar-debar.

"yak! Cho kyuhyun! kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"mm-mi-mianhae" kataku menundukan wajah karena malu.

"iish! Kau ini. selanjutnya giliranmu. Yang serius dong!" perintah siwon oppa lagi.

"ah! Ng! anu…. Oppa, selalu dingin, terlalu serius, gampang marah, dan selalu tampak seram. Tapi, senyum oppa yang jarang itu, wajah malu oppa, juga sifat baik oppa yang kadang-kadang itu membuat aku….. mmm…. Tidak benci oppa!" JLEBBB! Mendengar pengakuanku itu siwon oppa malah pergi meninggalkanku. Terpaksa aku mengejarnya.

"kenapa oppa malah pergi? Apa begitu anehnya?

"pengakuan macam apa itu? harusnya bukan bilang 'tidak benci', tapi 'suka' kan?"

"aah, " sebenarnya aku ingin bilang seperti itu tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Aneh, padahal selama ini biasanya aku selalu bilang cinta padanya dengan mudah.

"kyuhyun-ah, apa kau benar mau melakukan ini?" Tanya siwon menunjuk kertas yang dipegangnya.

"mwo?" aku melihat kertas yang ditunjukan siwon oppa. MWO! Ciuman? Berarti aku dan siwon oppa harus melakukan ciuman? Waah asik nih.

Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dulu siwon oppa mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Semakin dekat dan dekat lagi. Huwaaa….. rasanya nafasku sesak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku pejamkan mataku bersiap-siap menerima ciuman pertamaku. Ciuman dari namja tampan yang paling aku suka itu.

CHU~

Looh kok rasanya bukan seperti bibir. Aku buka mataku sedikit. Ternyata benar, telunuk siwon oppa yang menempel dibibirku dan dia hanya mencium jari telunjuknya. Hamper saja jantungku copot dibuatnya. Cuma sekedar latihan ciuman ternyata bisa membutku berdebar-debar tidak karuan seperti ini.

SKIP

Hari contes

Sebentar lagi giliran kami dipanggil untuk menaiki panggung. Bagaimana ini? kenapa aku menjadi sangat gugup. Apa siwon oppa juga merasa gugup?

"Siwon?" aku dengar ada 2 yeoja yang menghampiri dan mengajak bicara siwon oppa.

"benarkah kyuhyun yang menjadi pasanganmu?" Tanya salah satu yeoja itu sambil meliriku sunis. siwon oppa hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"bukankah kyuhyun itu mendekatimu karena dia cuma terobsesi dengan tubuh atletismu itu?" mendengar perkataan salah satu yeoja itu siwon oppa menatapku tajam. Terlihat jelas dimatanya kalau dia sangat marah padaku. Bagaimana ini?

"jadi selama ini kamu cuma menginginkan tubuhku saja?" tanyanya dingin. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Apa siwon oppa akan percaya dengan jawabanku kalau aku saat ini memang benar-benar mencintai dia.

"Aku tidak perduli alasan kamu mendekatiku. Asalkan di contes ini kita lakukan seperti latihan soal itu terserah kau saja. yang penting kita menang."

Diatas panggung siwon mengatakan perasaanya sama seperti saat latihan. Bedanya biasanya ucapannya membuatku berdebar-debar tapi kali ini rasanya kata-katanya diucapkan dengan dingin.

Rasanya pedih sekali mendengarnya. Hatiku sesak. Sakit. Seperti mau pecah. aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukainya seperti saat latihan. Suaraku tertahan ditenggorokan dan air mataku keluar sangat deras.

"Awalnya aku mendekati oppa memang karena badanmu yang atletis dan tampangmu yang tampan. Tapi sudah sejak lama aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Aku aku benar-benar suka oppa." Kataku sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Mestinya kamu mengatakan seperti yang dilakukan saat latihan kan? Kalo seperti ini terlihat seperti pengakuan cinta yang sebenarnya." Kata siwon oppa setelah terdiam sebentar.

"aku sudah tidak menginginkan contes ini oppa" kutatap matanya agar dia percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tidak menginginkan ini lagi?"siwon oppa menunjuk bibirnya.

"Ma-mau, oppa" jawabku menundukan kepala karena malu.

Siwon oppa mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Memegang daguku dan mengangkatnya agar menghadap kewajahnya. OMO! Bagaimana ini? kenapa jantungku berdetap begitu cepat seperti mau keluar dari tubuhku? CUP~. Siwon oppa mencium tepat dibibirku dengan mesra. Kali ini tidak dihalangi jari telunjuknya. Hehehehe

"saranghae cho kyuhyun" bisiknya ditelingaku

"nado saranghae, oppa" lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat. Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku karena tepat dihari ini aku mendapatkan namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang begitu aku cintai.

❀◕ ‿ ◕❀TAMAT ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀


End file.
